


Dios Griego

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Milo trabaja como masajista en el Templo Escorpio, ese día le toca cubrir a una compañera y dará un masaje.MiloShipFest 2019Promp Masage
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dios Griego

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix y Scarletrose

**Dios Griego**

  
  
  
  
  
Prepare como en cada sección y de acuerdo el cliente mis enseres. Hice una mezcla de aceites esenciales según el perfil que me había sido entregado hace una hora. Mezcle varias esencias para relajar, como lavanda y romero, con una pequeña gota de lyang lyang además de una gota de aceite de rosas rojas, que fue lo que el cliente indico en el test que era un aroma relajante y familiar. Brindar una sensación de paz es primordial en este negocio. Encendí también unas velas con olor a vainilla y las repartí por los muebles estratégicamente acomodados por la habitación y un velón grande con el mismo olor en la mesita más cercana a la cabecera de la cama de masajes.  
Encendí un par varitas de incienso, prepare las toallas, encendí la música relajante y apague un par de bombillas de luz para atenuar el brillo de la habitación completamente blanca. Comencé a frotar mis manos concentrando la energía en estas y espere a que el cliente llegara.  
  
  
Escuche la puerta abrirse “Buenos días” al escuchar una voz que no reconocí me di media vuelta para saludar a mi cliente de hoy.  
  
  
“Buenos… días” me quede unos segundos observando al joven rubio que estaba frente a mí. Sus largos y ensortijados cabellos estaban atados en un moño alto pero algunos mechones caían rebeldes a los costados, sus ojos eran casi tan claros como el cielo “Adelante ¿Afrodita?”  
  
  
“Así es”  
  
  
“Detrás del biombo que está en ahí” le indique con un ademan de manos una de las esquinas más apartadas “Puede quitarse la ropa, una toalla ya está dispuesta para usted, así como un slip especial y unas pantuflas.”  
  
  
Asintió y se encamino tras el biombo. Lo escuche mover el pequeño banquillo que había ahí. “Puede poner sus prendas sobre el bombo, no se preocupe.”  
  
  
“Gracias”  
  
  
Cuando salió de detrás del biombo me quede impresionado, así que pase mis manos por la sabana de la cama quitando unas inexistentes arrugas en esta para disimularlo. _El Dios Griego_ era como me llamaban algunas clientas habituales, ¿Qué pensarían de ver al joven así? Con su blanca y nívea piel adornada de diminutas pecas, con sus fibrosos, firmes y marcados músculos, aderezado de dos largas y torneadas piernas.  
  
  
“Recuéstese sobre la cama por favor” traté de no verlo con tanta insistencia. Así que cuando se abrió la toalla y pude ver lo que había debajo de esta decidí girarme y frotar mis manos nuevamente concentrando la energía en ellas. Era momento de controlarme. Él era un cliente y debía ser profesional.  
  
  
Tome la mezcla de aceites previamente hecha y me gire para poner una cierta cantidad por toda su columna vertebral. ¿Acaso no era la columna vertebral más linda que había visto? No, seguramente debía haber más le dije a mente imprudente.  
  
  
“¿Le molesta el incienso?” la habitación ya había adquirido un ambiente tranquilo, así que no importaba tanto si lo apagaba, debía ser tranquilizador no agobiante.  
  
  
“No, así está bien” se re7movió un poco y note que su piel se había erizado.  
  
  
Me concentre lo mejor que pude en la música y el aroma a hierbas y flores que despedía la mezcla la cual combinada con el aroma avainillado de las velas y el incienso me resulto realmente relajante ¿Quién diría que sería yo quien necesitase de eso?  
  
  
Pase mis manos por su espalda suavemente, esparciendo en toda esta el aceite, el contraste que iba dejando a mi paso era francamente encantador, el brillo que iba adquiriendo su piel era casi etéreo. Al terminar de esparcirlo por toda su espalda hasta los hombros y la nuca, baje un poco la toalla y poniendo unas gotas en esa zona proseguí a preparar parte de sus glúteos. Una de mis clientas estaba seguro, moriría de envidia al ver tan perfecta forma.  
  
  
Una vez concluida esta tarea proseguí a comenzar con el masaje. Amase su espalda, sus músculos tensionados, con toda mi palma, con mis dedos, con los nudillos, unte de aceite varias veces más esa blanca piel. En todos mis años como terapeuta profesional nunca había sentido nada igual al tocar a otra persona. Siempre he sabido que se trabaja con sus energías, no solo se quita la tensión muscular, es trabajar directamente con sus centros energéticos, no es solo descanso corporal, va más allá, si se quiere y con la técnica correcta puede ser un profundo descanso espiritual.  
  
  
Un lado y después me cambie hacia el otro lado de la mesa, lo escuche roncar un par de veces en las cuales se disculpó, me dio algo de ternura “no hay problema, a eso se viene precisamente a descansar y relajarse” le había dicho. Y era verdad tenia clientes que al solo sentir la cama se dejaban llevar por los brazos de Morfeo hasta que los hacia cambiar de posición.  
  
  
Revente cada burbuja de tensión, quite cada nudo de los músculos y tendones haciendo ligeras presiones. Utilice mis brazos con un poco de aceite para terminar de trabajar la espalda, fungieron estos como un rodillo en ese momento de los labios de él surgió un gemido de placer. Era normal, me dije, me había pasado con infinidad de clientes. Pero por alguna razón en mi interior se sintió diferente y un calor comenzó a envolverme, teniendo como ruta de escape mi cara la cual pude imaginar con un toque rojizo.  
Di un trato especial a la escapula al acomodar su brazo formando un triángulo, pase el dorso de la mano por este. Y después de nuevo di un barrido por toda la espalda, le cubrí con la toalla ahora la parte superior.  
  
  
Pase de esta forma a las piernas, las unte de aceite y proseguí a masajear los gemelos, de gemelos a muslos, me repetía mentalmente pasa no concentrar de nuevo mi atención en lo largas y bien formadas de estas. Pase de una a otra dándoles el mismo tratamiento, deslizaba mis dedos, mi palma y daba suaves golpes a la piel expuesta y aceitada. Me puse a los pies de la cama y apoyando mis manos deje caer mi peso en movimientos serpenteantes desde los tobillos a los glúteos y de regreso, me inclinaba y dejaba caer el peso de mi cuerpo de esta sinuosa manera.  
  
  
Cuando tuve terminadas las piernas, baje la toalla para cubrirlas con esta y le indique que se sentase y di un ligero masaje circular en sus hombros para después trabajar haciendo rotar esta articulación. Al término de esta le indique que se pusiese boca arriba, había llegado el momento de darle un masaje a su torso, lo que para mí significaba verle de nuevo a la cara. Por fortuna siempre cerraban los ojos, o de lo contrario me habría quedado mirando sus celestes más de lo debido de nuevo.  
  
Seguí el protocolo, untar acite con las palmas y expandirlo cuaidadosamemte, estaba parado a la cabecera de la cama lo que me restringía la vista de su rostro, pero me daba un amplio panorama de sus caderas, los huesos prominentes de estas asomaban por debajo de la toalla que había colocado en ese lugar.  
Comencé con movimientos de las palmas de mis manos por su pecho, dando ligeros toquecitos con las yemas de los dedosy después rotando los dedos apoyándome con los huesos de estos para ejercer presión, note que su piel adquiría un ligero sonrojo, pero no estaba efectuando tanta presión como para causarlo, así que supuse seria el bochorno de encontrarse en esa situación con otro hombre.  
Lleve mis manos de nuevo por su abdomen y pase el dorso de esta por el esternón, arrastrando hasta la linfa. Di otro masaje a su nuca recostándolo de costado, su perfil era perfecto, pude notar. Pase mis manos por sus brazos de igual manera quitando la tensión de estos con suaves movimientos. Volví a los pectorales presionando con la yema de mis dedos, los cuales rozaban sus pezones. Pase de nuevo por la linfa y cubrí con la toalla. Tragando un poco de saliva en el proceso.  
  
  
Pase de nuevo a sus piernas haciendo esos movimientos sinuosos que había hecho antes, pero ahora masajeando sus rodillas, mi vista estaba fija en esas piernas relucientes con pequeñas pecas, casi pude imaginarme a mí mismo intentando unir los puntos que se formaban.  
  
  
Al término lo tape completamente. Y di unas ultimas presiones por todo su cuerpo.  
  
  
“Gracias, fue muy relajante”  
  
  
“Por nada” usualmente siempre contestaba ‘ese es mi trabajo’ pero en esta ocasión me abstuve de hacerlo. “Que tenga un agradable día” trate de comportarme como si estuviese frente a cualquier otro cliente, ser amable sin caer en los extremos, pero podia sentir los latidos de mi corazón golpear fuertemente mi pecho.  
  
  


~

  
  
  
Ese día no me tocaba laborar, pero Marin había tenido un imprevisto y me cambio el día de hoy por el de mañana, no era que me conviniera tanto, pero dejo las propinas para mí.  
  
  
“Ey” me llamo Shaina quien a esa hora estaba cubriendo a June en recepción “El cliente de hace una hora, dejo este sobre para ti, creo que es una buena propina. Aunque… creo que sería preferible su teléfono” bromeo y me guiño un ojo al entregarme el sobre. Me recargue en el mostrador para abrirlo.  
  
  
“Pues… si lo es” sonreí, dentro del sobre blanco no solo estaba la propina si no su tarjeta de presentación “Valla, un abogado.” Alce una ceja, no tenía pinta de uno.  
  
  
“¿Qué? ¡A ver!” se inclinó en el mostrador y yo agite la tarjeta frente a sus ojos.  
  
  
Camine hacia el área de lockers agitando la tarjeta con mis dedos preguntándome qué hora seria la indicada para llamarle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
